


Длань дающего

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Kinks, M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Лэнс сглатывает, краснеет до кончиков ушей и не очень-то убедительно делает вид, что занят изучением данных на голографической панели стола.Кит в ужасе.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Длань дающего

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7556327)

Глаза Лэнса распахиваются, и Кит понимает, что это провал.

Спасения ждать неоткуда. Широ только начал своё выступление перед коалицией, а перед самим Китом сидит огромный лиловый пришелец. Подать знак не получится. Объясниться перед Лэнсом тоже не выйдет.  
Поэтому Кит находит его руку под столом и предупреждающе сжимает пальцы:

— Потерпи немного, ладно?

Лэнс сглатывает, краснеет до кончиков ушей и не очень-то убедительно делает вид, что занят изучением данных на голографической панели стола.

Кит в ужасе.

Стоило придумать план на такой случай. Нет, стоило прекратить после первого же раза. Но они не прекратили — экстремалы хреновы — а Киту теперь разбираться с последствиями.  
Лэнс вжимается в стол так, что это даже выглядит больно. Беспокоиться начинает Аллура, и она последняя, перед кем Кит хотел бы оправдываться.

— Нездоровится, — отвечает ей Лэнс, на что та пожимает плечами.

Одной проблемой меньше.

По бокам от импровизированной сцены что-то вроде огромных мониторов: на Широ нацелены камеры, передают его выразительный профиль на экраны — Кит смотрит, не отрываясь, в попытке оценить масштабы катастрофы. Катастрофа случается, когда Широ делает паузу после предложения и дёргает уголком губ.

Кит боится смотреть на Лэнса, но он смотрит. За тем, как тот хватает ртом воздух, за тем, как сжимает руку на столе в кулак, за тем, как блестят его глаза, и чувствует себя самым настоящим мудаком. Потому что он знает, что происходит с Лэнсом, и у него всё равно стоит.

Это продолжается две недели из тех трёх, что Кит встречается с Широ. Две недели сладких пыток, за которые он отыгрывается после конференций в их общей спальне.  
За две недели Кит научился держать лицо, не вести и бровью, когда резинка белья врезается в напряжённый член.  
У Лэнса нет двух недель. У него есть испарина, прокушенная губа и чужая рука, гладящая его промежность.

Представить несложно — Широ проделывал это с Китом много раз. Необязательно даже прикрывать глаза.  
Кит представляет, как металлическая ладонь надавливает на пах. Как скользит по стволу сквозь плотную ткань большим пальцем. Как дразняще кружит вокруг, изредка и будто случайно задевая головку. Как ощущается холод протеза, когда тот проводит по животу над кромкой брюк прежде, чем щёлкнет ремень. Как становится чуточку легче и как тут же подбрасывает вверх от прикосновения через бельё. О, Широ никогда не касается члена напрямую: оставляет это до закрытых дверей, изверг, как оставляет Кита наедине с желанием, от которого плывёт в глазах.

Сейчас Кит не один. Он не понимает, плохо это или хорошо.

Лэнс вздрагивает, сжимает руку Кита сильнее, и тот едва не кончает от неожиданности.

— Вы оба — грёбанные извращенцы, ты в курсе?

— Да. Прости.

Кит не собирается спорить, потому что это правда. Неожиданное согласие ненадолго приводит Лэнса в чувства.  
Впрочем, Лэнс тут же зажимает свободной рукой рот. Поздно. Кит слышал его стон. _Как же хочется прикоснуться к себе, боже_.

— И часто вы… так? — спрашивает Лэнс, отдышавшись. Он разводит ноги в стороны, упирается коленом в колено Кита, и держать себя в руках всё сложнее.

— Практически каждое собрание.

— Блядь.

Слышать непривычные для Лэнса слова и таким тоном — удар ниже пояса. Кит выдыхает сквозь зубы, борясь с желанием помочь Широ и уже заставить Лэнса кончить.  
Будто уловив мысли Кита, железная рука начинает двигаться быстрее. Вжимает Лэнса в кресло, и тот почти скулит.  
Невыносимо.  
Наплевав на приличия, Кит сплетает с Лэнсом пальцы, всё же прикасаясь к себе свободной рукой. К собственному ужасу, это не ускользает от взгляда Лэнса.  
К собственному ужасу, Кит кончает, и липкое на животе пачкает изнанку кителя.

Все аплодируют, белая железная рука возвращается к её владельцу. Белая железная рука парит в воздухе, машет залу в благодарность. Ничего не выдаёт, что эта белая железная рука только что надрачивала парню в зале.

— Прости, — извиняется Кит снова. Он не ожидает увидеть пятно на брюках Лэнса, как не ожидает, что от одного вида у него снова встанет. — Уходим.

Это не должны увидеть другие. Этого никто не должен видеть, если по-хорошему, и Кит в том числе. Поэтому он прячет Лэнса за одной из несущих колонн, там, где всегда прячется сам в ожидании Широ. Там, где Широ всегда отсасывает ему в качестве компенсации прежде, чем они продолжат в спальне. Там, где Широ послушно глотает, выпивает его до капли, чтобы довести его до оргазма ещё раз после.  
Кит готов сделать то же для Лэнса. И он сделал бы, не души его чувство вины.

— Кит, ну как… Лэнс? — В одно мгновение приторный голос Широ становится встревоженным.

Лэнс готов сбежать прямо сейчас, но Кит удерживает его на месте.

— Ты промахнулся, Широ, — сообщает он. — Ты не меня, а… _Вот_.

Пожалуй, даже лист бумаги не настолько белый, как оттенок кожи, который принимает лицо Широ. Кит думает о том, что поначалу выглядел так же.

— Ох, Лэнс, я не… Прости, я был уверен, что…

Он кладёт железную руку на плечо Лэнса, и тот вздрагивает всем телом.

— Бывает, — отмахивается тот, прочищая горло. — Просто не буду больше садиться рядом с Китом, чисто на всякий пожарный. Но вы всё равно бы, это, поосторожнее, что ли?

Лэнс тянет китель вниз, прикрывая пятно на брюках. У него красные щёки и блестящие глаза. Искусанные красные губы, по которым хочется пройтись языком.  
Кит ловит отражение своих мыслей на лице Широ, пока Лэнс сбегает от них в свою комнату.

Они ещё поговорят об этом.  
Но позже.

***

Концентрация есть терпение. Именно это помогает им обоим, и спустя два дня Лэнс всё же сдаётся.

— Слушайте, я уже говорил, что не собираюсь ничего никому рассказывать, — напоминает он в очередной раз.

— Но мы всё ещё перед тобой виноваты, — парирует Широ. — Если мы можем сделать хоть что-то, то скажи.

Кит кивает в подтверждение. Лэнс потирает переносицу.

— Хорошо. Окей. Ладно. Раз уж вы _настаиваете_ , — этот тон Киту знаком. Решил взять их на «слабо», значит. — Думаю, будет справедливым, если мы с Китом поменяемся местами. Око за око, и всё такое.

— Ты хочешь встречаться с Широ? — удивляется Кит.

— Что? Нет! То есть… Типа, ты же смотрел, как он… мне… Ну и… — Он цокает языком и ерошит волосы. — Забейте, тупая была идея.

У него очаровательный румянец. Воспоминание о том, как Лэнс кусал свои губы, отдаётся тяжестью ниже пояса.

— Я согласен.

Эти слова срываются раньше, чем Кит успевает обдумать. Нет, не так — Кит вообще не думает. Лишь принимает вызов по своей натуре.  
Он всегда принимает вызовы Лэнса.

— Кит, ты уверен?

Широ как всегда осторожничает. Спрашивает разрешение насчёт всего, особенно часто во время секса, не стесняясь уточнять. Неудивительно, что Киту сорвало голову, когда правильный Широ ни с того ни с сего буквально залез к нему в брюки, прямо посреди зала, среди кучи людей и пришельцев, бессовестно воспользовавшись своим протезом не по назначению. Пусть такая вариация ему понравилась, но всё же.  
Прямо сейчас его срывает второй раз. Кит не собирается этому противиться.

— Уверен, — отвечает он, видя взгляд Широ.

Ему тоже интересно. Как и Киту.  
Тоже не выходит из головы образ Лэнса, смущённого, с красными ушами и развязным пятном на брюках. Тоже не выходит из головы голос, более низкий, чем обычно, неожиданно сексуальный. Тоже не выходит из головы тёмный взгляд и полуприкрытые в экстазе веки.

Острая ухмылка Широ выбивает воздух из лёгких.

— Тогда идём.

— Подождите, прямо сейчас, что ли?! — вскидывает голову Лэнс. Кит пожимает плечом.

— Если только ты не передумал.

Лэнс опять облизывает губы. Мелькнувший кончик языка для Кита как солнечный зайчик для кошки, только поймать его хочется ртом.  
 _Хоть бы не передумал_.

— Замётано.

***

Кит готов признать, что в голове это выглядело куда лучше, чем происходит на самом деле.  
Они с Широ стоят посреди комнаты. Лэнс сидит на их кровати, съёжившийся, будто готов выскочить за дверь из-за одного неосторожного движения. Неловкость сквозит отовсюду, и, ладно, это правда была тупая идея.

На мгновение Кит собирается сдаться. Всего на мгновение, потому что в следующее ладонь Широ опускается на его поясницу.  
От простого едва ощутимого прикосновения спина покрывается мурашками. От этого прикосновения разливается тепло. Это прикосновение прогоняет ненужные сейчас мысли.  
Всё верно. Широ рядом. Нужно всего лишь вести себя как обычно.

— Кит?

Голос Широ самую малость игривый, а его улыбка слишком сладкая.  
Ну, или не совсем как обычно.

— Завались уже.

Он вцепляется в чёрный ворот кителя, тянет на себя, сразу же толкается в чужой рот языком. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Кит вжимает Широ в стену. Расстёгивает китель, забирается под него холодными пальцами, ведёт языком по пульсирующей вене на шее.  
Киту нравится огонь и нравится разжигать пламя. Всё это время Широ держался, подобно скале. Что бы Кит ни делал, ему казалось, что Широ не дрогнет. Будет защищать его от ветра — конечно же — и только. Но стоило им наконец-то поговорить обо всём откровенно, стоило признаться в чувствах, о которых оба так долго молчали, стоило сказать друг другу «да» — и Широ позволил себе вспыхивать от прикосновений.  
Устроенный Китом пожар больше походит на бедствие. Их обоих это более чем устраивает.

Широ зарывается пальцами в чёрные волосы, тянет вниз, чтобы поймать губы Кита своими.  
Когда он отстраняется, чтобы стянуть китель с Кита, тот выдыхает едкое:

— В чём дело, _капитан_?

Безотказный контрольный в голову, помогающий Киту избежать долгих прелюдий, которые сейчас были бы хуже пытки.  
В ответ на это Широ мстительно обещает вытрахать из него всю заносчивость.

Раздеть друг друга не так-то просто. Кит поворачивает голову, подставляя для Широ уязвимую шею, и наконец-то вспоминает о том, ради чего они здесь.  
 _Вот чёрт_.

Лэнс наблюдает за ними. Сжимает брюки у коленей так сильно, что костяшки белеют. А потом они пересекаются взглядами.  
Кит смотрит Лэнсу в глаза, пока Широ оставляет засосы на его шее и надрачивает без того напряжённый член. Кит смотрит Лэнсу в глаза, хватая ртом воздух. Кит смотрит Лэнсу в глаза, и минутный стыд тут же исчезает, уступая глупому желанию покрасоваться.  
Будто Широ позволит.

Разворот, и его руки перехватывают, заставляют сцепить в замок за спиной — Широ удерживает их настоящей. Металлические пальцы пересчитывают выпирающие шейные позвонки: Кит тут же выгибается, стараясь уйти от холода. Вместо этого он прижимается задницей к твёрдому члену.  
Широ достаточно немного потянуть его руки вниз, чтобы Кит прогнулся в спине, почти упал ему на грудь лопатками. Мягкий поцелуй в висок кажется издевательством, особенно когда у них обоих так стоит.  
 _Пожалуйста_.

Речь не шла о сексе. Лэнс ведь просто хотел посмотреть на их небольшую прелюдию. Если подумать, им необязательно было даже раздеваться — но где они сейчас. И какая теперь разница.  
Кит жалеет лишь о том, что волосы упали на глаза, и он не видит Лэнса как следует. Эту проблему решают за него.  
В контраст с резкими глубокими толчками, белый металл касается его щеки с нежностью. С той же нежностью заправляет чёрные пряди за ухо и с той же нежностью чуть приподнимает его подбородок.  
 _Широ хочет, чтобы Лэнс видел его лицо_. Осознание этого сродни удару под дых. Кит не знает, сколько ещё выдержит.  
Ему так хорошо, боже. То, что Лэнс до сих пор сидит вот так, оцепеневший, кажется нечестным.

— Широ, — просит Кит.

Достаточно одного имени, чтобы Широ понял, а Кит перепугался до полусмерти. Только сейчас до него в полной мере доходит, _о чём именно_ он попросил.  
Всё не так, он любит Широ больше жизни. Он отдал бы за Широ всё и даже больше. Он любит Широ, и поэтому случившееся кажется предательством. К Лэнсу нельзя не тянуться, но это вряд ли сойдёт за оправдание.  
Он только что разрушил всё, что так долго строил.

Широ отпускает его руки, и Кит наконец-то может повернуться к нему лицом. Посмотреть в глаза и, быть может, вымолить прощение.  
Опустившиеся на бёдра ладони заставляют его вздрогнуть.

— Я знаю, детка, — говорит он, целуя Кита в лоб. — И я не против. Позволишь поучаствовать?

Кит не верит в то, что слышит. Возбуждение снова затмевает рассудок, и он может лишь кивнуть, слепо следуя за Широ.

— Что? — Лэнс будто выходит из транса, когда они опускаются на кровать по обе стороны от него. — Вы… чего?

Дыхание перехватывает. Он наблюдает за тем, как Широ прижимается обнажённой грудью к спине Лэнса, как ведёт кончиками пальцев по напряжённым бёдрам, как склоняется к самому уху, чтобы сказать, но Кит всё равно слышит:

— Можем помочь тебе с… _этим_ , — припечатывает Широ, чуть натянув ткань чужих брюк возле паха, — но только если ты согласен.

Лэнс молчит, пока Кит перебирается на пол и устраивается между его ног. Широ прав, сначала нужно согласие. Только ширинка Лэнса соблазнительно близко, и он не уверен, что сможет остановиться, если ответом будет «нет».  
Они снова встречаются взглядами. Кит видит желание — сумасшедшее и отчаянное.  
 _Давай же_.

— В-вы серьёзно? — прочищает Лэнс горло, пытается извернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Широ. Верный выбор, Кит вообще не в состоянии говорить.

— Похоже, что шутим?

Он ведёт носом под ухом, выдыхает чуть сильнее обычного, заставляя Лэнса вздрогнуть. Кит удерживает последнего на месте, вцепившись в его колени.  
Ожидание невыносимо.

— Тогда…

Будто со стороны Кит наблюдает за тем, как рука Лэнса тянется к его лицу. К удивлению для себя подаётся навстречу, чтобы смуглые пальцы проскользили по щеке. Ловит тёмный взгляд серых глаз из-за плеча в синем кителе, и, _боже_.

— …да, пожалуйста.

Кит почти срывает с него брюки. Отстранённо смотрит, как Широ целует Лэнса, словно пытаясь успокоить. В этом есть что-то завораживающее.  
Несколько чудовищно долгих секунд возни, и они возвращаются к тому, с чего начали. Наконец-то Кит может сделать то, что так хотел тогда, после конференции.

Ощущение чужих пальцев в волосах приносит облегчение. Он берёт так глубоко, как может, смотрит Лэнсу в глаза, когда выпускает член изо рта и задерживает язык на головке прежде, чем насадиться снова. Лэнс повторяет сбивчивое «Кит-Кит-Кит!», безуспешно пытается ухватиться за пристроившегося сзади Широ, который не жалеет его шею: прикусывает кожу, заглаживает языком и кусает снова.  
Киту хочется тоже. Хочется так, что он с ума сейчас сойдёт, но Лэнс, что б его, всё ещё стесняется. Стоит Киту убрать ладони, как тот сразу же сводит колени. Это инстинктивное, Кит знает, и это не помогает нисколько.  
Помогает ему протез Широ.  
Металл оказывается внутри, сразу два пальца — чудовищно мало в сравнении с членом Широ, но Кит рад и этому. В нём осталось достаточно смазки; Кит приподнимает бёдра, подаётся назад, желая ещё, желая глубже.  
Лэнс наконец-то снова смотрит на него. На этот раз он матерится на испанском, и это заводит даже сильнее.

Они на грани. Кит и Лэнс точно — Кит готов повторить это «да, пожалуйста», готов проглотить всё и готов кончить, но волшебный протез Широ исчезает, чтобы появиться прямо перед его носом, наверняка ощутимо сжав член Лэнса.

— Тише, — просит Широ сахарным голосом, как змей-искуситель. — Дай мне тоже.

Кит понимает только тогда, когда Широ сажает его на кровать, а сам занимает место между ног Лэнса. Сразу же он заглатывает до самого конца.  
Признаться, Киту немного страшно от того, как прогибается Лэнс. Тот хватается за простынь, его грудь вздымается высоко-высоко — о да, Широ умеет.

Возможно, стоит присоединиться. Сделать хоть что-то, но он сидит и смотрит, заворожённый ими.  
Смотрит за тем, как блестят серые глаза из-под белой чёлки. Как эти сильные руки разводят острые колени. Как Лэнс мнёт в пальцах светлую ткань, такой податливый.  
И Кит не выдерживает.

Может, Лэнс тоже понимает его без слов. Может, он и сам этого хотел — Кит не знает, какой из вариантов верный. Но Лэнс заваливается корпусом набок, чтобы взять член Кита в рот.  
Сравнивать глупо. В отличие от Широ, Лэнс делает минет явно впервые, и нельзя сказать, что он не старается. Он отсасывает Киту, как получается, стонет, не размыкая губ, вскидывает бёдра навстречу Широ.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Лэнс в перерыве. — Я уже умер?

— Ещё нет, — отвечает Широ и задирает его ноги выше, чтобы пройтись языком по ложбинке.

— Мы ещё не закончили, — всё же выдает что-то связное Кит, прихватывая Лэнса за волосы. Пробует задать темп, но не давит слишком сильно. — Так нормально?

Из-за простого вопроса щёки Лэнса вспыхивают ярче, а Кит наконец-то понимает, почему Широ так много болтает в постели.  
Это… возбуждает.

— Мгм.

— Это не ответ. — Приходится чуть потянуть каштановые пряди, чтобы остановить его. — Тебе хорошо?

— Да, да-да-да, только заткнись, пожалуйста.

— Лэнс, мы должны быть уверены, что тебе всё нравится, — вмешивается Широ, видимо, тоже решивший дать ему передышку. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Кит даже отстраняется. Садится рядом, прислушивается, надеясь уловить хоть что-то за гулом ударов в груди.  
Лэнс обводит их обоих взглядом. Он распалённый, взмокший, самую малость вымотанный. Такой красивый. И вместо нормального ответа он впивается губами в губы Кита.  
На его языке можно почувствовать свой вкус. Лэнс целуется так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь — так и есть, может.  
Когда он прекращает, то со всей серьёзностью заглядывает Киту в глаза.

— Я… у Широ. Ты позволишь?

Не то чтобы Кит уловил, но он кивает. Когда Лэнс смотрит _так_ , отказать ему невозможно.

Они все снова меняются местами: на этот раз Кит остаётся на кровати, льнёт к Широ, когда тот садится на край, и смотрит за тем, как между его ног устраивается Лэнс.

— Ого, — говорит он, сглатывая слюну. — Таким и убить можно.

— Кит ещё жив, как видишь, — хихикает Широ. У него розовые скулы, и Кит глазам своим не верит. — Так что?

Шумно выдохнув, Лэнс накрывает член Широ губами.

Киту не впервой наблюдать за любовью своей жизни со стороны. Он видел его всяким, в те самые моменты горя и радости, но смотреть на него _такого_ , заведённого до предела, держащегося на одном лишь самоконтроле — потрясающе.  
Губы Широ находят его сами. Этот поцелуй отличается от их обычных: они оба на взводе, больше кусают друг друга, чем на самом деле целуются, и Кита коротит окончательно.  
Он спускается к Лэнсу, теснит его, чтобы коснуться члена Широ языком.

Никаких вопросов — Кит больше не вынесет — только Лэнс их не задаёт.  
Они вылизывают Широ вдвоём. Касаются тонкой кожи губами, берут в рот по очереди, увлекаются в процессе и какое-то время бессовестно целуют друг друга, прекращая лишь тогда, когда руки Широ давят им на затылок, напоминая.

— Прости, — говорит Лэнс, целуя внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— Мы здесь, — напоминает Кит, возможно, себе самому.

— Боже, вы бы себя видели.

Кит переводит взгляд с Широ на Лэнса. Они оба кажутся ему нереальными, восхитительно контрастными во всём, и он хочет ещё. Точнее, хотел бы, будь у него силы.  
Лэнс берёт особенно глубоко, сжимает в руке член Кита — грань как никогда близка. Не думая, Кит отвечает тем же и кончает, услышав сдавленный выдох. Руку пачкает горячим. Губы тоже — это Широ.

Измотанный, Кит с трудом забирается на кровать, чтобы привычно лечь у Широ под боком. Ему нужно полежать пару минут прежде, чем тащить себя в душ. Лэнс почему-то растягивается на полу.

— Сюда иди, — ворчит Кит, тыльной стороной ладони стирая с лица семя. — Простынешь.

Он по-совиному моргает. Выглядит так, будто Кит сказал что-то сумасшедшее. Смотрит на них двоих, словно ему до сих пор нужно разрешение.

— Давай к нам, — подначивает Широ знакомым ласковым тоном. Такому нельзя сопротивляться. Даже если Лэнс пытался, у него не выходит.

Тот всё же присоединяется. Садится на край, подтягивает колени к груди — и как не падает только. Железная ладонь Широ, опустившаяся на плечо, помогает ему немного расслабиться.

— Всё в порядке.

— Мы не против.

Широ улыбается словам Кита. Придерживает Лэнса у спины, пока тот пытается улечься на его груди. Кит протягивает ему руку — скорее, закидывает её Широ на живот.  
И прикрывает глаза, когда Лэнс переплетает свои пальцы с его.


End file.
